Coolsville vs Lamesville
by BuddyJack
Summary: Scrappy heard about many stories about his home town, but never about it's town rivel. Meet the anti version of Coolsville, Lamesville! It's a battle between two towns that are completly opposite from each other.
1. Trailer

Coolsville vs. Lamesville

What if Coolsville, home of Scooby doo and friends, has a town rival? Scrappy didn't know about a town called Lamesville until his friends form Callaway and Grimmwood told him that it's an anti version of Coolsville, even the residents of that place are opposites. It is a humorous sires you're sure to enjoy.

Cast:

Heroes form Coolsville

Scrappy Doo

Tug

Winnie

Cybella

Grunt

Elsa

Jamaal

Miguel

Phantasma

Baxter

Tanis

Matches

Villians form Lamesville

Scruffy Boo- (Plankton)

Jug- (Wolf)

Minnie- (Ursala)

Zebella- (Azula)

Grant- (Oogie Boogie)

Ilza- (Yzma)

Jumuul- (Waluigi)

Niguel- (Dr. Eggman)

Phantesmi- (Cruela de Vile)

Dexter- (Bowser Jr.)

Tunes- (Princess)

Muntches- (Meowth)

**I have to admite to myself that this is one of the most greatest ideas that I could ever come up with. But you are the judges of this, not me. So (R&R) to tell me** **what you think about this, good-bye for now.**


	2. C vs L Ep1 What's Lamesville? Pt1

Coolsville vs. Lamesville Ep. 1 What's Lamesville? Pt. 1

It was a beautiful morning at Coolsville. Even things looked peaceful at the towns two popular schools, Callaway military school and Grimwood finishing school for ghoul girls, until Colonel Callaway sound off the mechanical horn. He raised the American flag and made a solute. Then a guitar version of "Oh say can you see." was coming form the other school. The Colonel got mad and said "Rogers! Will you turn that disrespectfully junk off!!"

Shaggy opened his window and said "Like, respect the classics, Colonel!"

In the Callaway building Tug was up and ready to go on patrol, went out the door when all of a sudden Phantasma came right throw it which scared Tug. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" He cried out in shock as he fell into the closet. "Phanty! Will you ever learn not to do that?!"

"Sorry Tug, but something bad has happened!" Said Phantasma in panic.

Tug got up and said "Well what ever it is, can't it wait until I'm done with my duties?!"

Phantasma made a mad look and Grabbed Tug by the arm. She brought him to were she and everybody else saw the mess that happened in the garden. To Tug's surprise, every plant was crushed, cut, and unorganized. "What the heck happened here?!" He asked.

"What do you think?" Asked Grunt with a grumpy look.

Tug thought about it for a moment. When he thought of one answer, he said in an angry whisper "Lamesville!"

"Bingo!" Said Grunt. "Those guys caused this big mess."

Winnie clutched her fists in anger and said "Those stupid jerks over at that horrible place are getting on my last nerves! I'm so mad that I want to throw them into a pool of acid!"

Scrappy then said with a confused look "What's Lames...?" He was interrupted by Cybella's scream. Everybody heard it and went inside to see what has happened.

When they got in Cybella's room they saw that her room was a mess. Her coffin was uneven, her books were all over the floor, and her hair dressing tools were scattered around.

Grunt thought out loud "Wow! there's her diary."

He picked up the diary, but Cybella said "Keep your hands off of that!" Grunt put the diary down on where he found it and whistled nervously.

Tug came up to her and asked "Cybella, what happened?"

Cybella hugged Tug and answered "It was those unforgivable fakers, Tug!"

Tug knew what she was talking about and said "First the garden, and now this?! I'm so going to kill those Lamesville jerks!"

Scrappy asked again "What is...?"

He was interrupted again when they heard an explosion from the Callaway side. Tug said "You guys go check it out, I'll try to calm Cybella down." They ran over to see that all of Miguel's inventions were all busted and ruined as smoke raised from the wreckage.

Miguel came out from underneath his scrapped gadgets coughing and said "Look at this mess! 'Chough' This has Lamesville written 'Chough' all over it!"

Winnie gave him a bored look and said "You think?"

Scrappy tried to ask again about Lamesville, but was interrupted yet again by a crashing sound that came from the Grimwood side. They went over there to see Shaggy in the van while Jamaal and Elsa tried to move it as Tanis watched.

They went over to Tanis and asked her what happened. "Shaggy's van got stuck for some reason." She answered.

They then saw a chain connecting the van and a tree. Phantasma knew exactly what happened. She told Shaggy that his car was chained to a tree.

"Like, you've got to be kidding me!" Said Shaggy. "Who would do this?!"

Jamaal answered "Lamesville that's who!"

Shaggy said "Oh yeah."

Winnie yelled out "I hate those Lamesville jerks! They think there so much better then us! Don't they know that their town lives by it's name?!"

Scrappy then said "What is... Oh forget it! I'll just wait until everything is fixed.

Later, after fixing everything, everybody was at Grimwood's school trying to get their minds off of what happened earlier. Tug and Winnie sat together with nothing to do, Phantasma practised her organ lessons by playing a song of Spring, Elsa tried some experiments with chemicals, Grunt read a comic book, Cybella was writing in her diary, Jamaal was helping Miguel with his next invention, Baxter was inflating a football, Tanis was coloring a picture of her friends, Matches was sleeping, Colonel Callaway drank some coffee, Miss Grimwood was writing down on the chalkboard the lesson of today, And Scooby was getting a snack.

Shaggy, reading the news paper said in a calm voice "Okay, everything is going to be just fine, just as long as Lamesville doesn't strike again."

Scrappy said "Will anybody please tell me what is Lamesville?"

Tug and Winnie gasped, Phantasma stopped playing, Elsa dropped some chemicals which exploded, Grunt accidentally ripped a page off his book, Cybella accidentally scribbled on her diary, Jamaal accidentally dropped a big piece of metal on Miguel, Baxter inflated the ball too much with one big pump that it popped, Tanis broke a crayon, Matches woke up with a surprised look, Colonel Callaway spit out his coffee like a geyser, Miss Grimwood accidentally made a long line on the board, Scooby tripped and dropped some snacks in his mouth, and Shaggy accidentally ripped the news paper.

Tug grabbed Scrappy and said "What?! You never heard of Lamesville?!"

Winnie said "Man have you been missing out."

"What is Lamesville? For the last time!" Said Scrappy. He was getting tyred of asking the same question.

Grimwood took a deep breath and said "I suppose I will explain." She took out a map of the two towns. "Jamaal, would you hang this up?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Said Jamaal as he took the map and hung it up.

"Thank you, dear." Said Miss Grimwood as she points at the map. "Our home town Coolsville is known to be one of America's most friendliest and most exciting towns in history. But, despite it's popularity, we also have a town rival known as Lamesville!" A lighting struck. "The people of Lamesville are quite frankly the anti version of us. It is known as the meanest town that anybody has ever been in to. I've been there once, and it was terrible!"

Colonel Callaway added "The citizens of Lamesville would often invade our town grounds secretly and make a mess of things! They once filled my draws with exploding goo!"

"They also look almost like us, but with evil personalities!" Said Tug.

"Yeah, they're nothing but impersonators and bullies!" Said Tanis.

Scrappy came to think that Lamesville is a very nasty place to live.

Later that night, Scrappy was having a dream about his home town of Coolsville, where everything was cool, fun, friendly, beautiful, peaceful, and carefree, but then, the lights went out. Scrappy looked around with a suspicious look. Then from behind him were a pair of red glowing evil eyes.

"Scrappy Doo!" Said a voice scaring Scrappy. Scrappy turned and saw the red eyes. Then the lights came on a bright darkish Gothic red color as a creepy city in a creepy night appeared all around him. The wind blew junk paper around, the streets were empty, and walls surrounded him from left to right and in front of him was a huge skyscraper that looked like a castle. (Kinda like the world that never was form Kingdom Hearts, but darker and creepier.) The red eyes formed a shadow figure "We've been long to meet you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Scrappy asked nervously "We?" Then, 11 more shadow figures with red glowing eyes appeared as they laughed evilly. Scrappy got so scared that he started to run as fast as he could. He ran and he ran and he ran, but he couldn't get away.(Kinda like a Nights into dreams scene.) Then he heard his friends crying for help. Scrappy tried to find them, but he just couldn't find them anywhere. Then a giant shadow with hornsand wings from a far distance was standing on a huge mountain as he pointed at Scrappy. It was about to grab him until he woke up with one big scream.

Scooby came running to Scrappy to see what was wrong. "What's wrong, Scrappy?" He asked his nephew.

Scrappy answered in panic "Uncle Scooby, I had nightmare! It was in Coolsville at first but then I found my self in a very scary looking city! and 12 shadow figures with evil red eyes chased after me, then I heard my friends calling for help, I tried to find them, but I couldn't, then a giant shadow figure standing on a mountain was about to grab me which made me wake up with a really big scream!"

Scooby then said while twisting his pinkie in his ear "You don't say. Everybody who heard about Lamesville for the first time gets that dream, once or twice."

Scrappy said "Really?"

"Yup. awful, isn't it?" Said Scooby. "But don't worry, Scrappy, you'll be fine as long as you don't go anywhere near Lamesville."

Scrappy was felling much better thanks to Scooby. They both said Goodnight to each other as Scooby shut the door.

The next morning, Scrappy was thinking about the shadow figures form the nightmare he had last night. Phantasma noticed him with the sad look on his face. She came up to him and said "Hey, Scrappy. Why the long face?"

Scrappy said "I don't want to talk about it." Phantasma knew that this isn't like him. Usually, he's always an encouraged and happy little guy, but today he seems so depressed about something.

"Okay..." Said Phantasma. She then flew with a smile to Scrappy and asked "Would you like to help me practice my organ lessons?"

Scrappy sighed and said "No thanks, I'm not in the mood."

Phantasma started to worry about Scrappy, so she decided to tell Tug about him. At the Callaway building, Tug was ready for a new day with some paint guns packed on his back. "This time, I'm ready for anything, even for the next sneak attack from Lamesville punks!" He said in pride as he went for the door. Boy, he had no idea how wrong he was when Phantasma came through the door in panic, scaring Tug. "Holy crud!!" He fell into the closet again.

"Uh, Tug?" Said Phantasma.

Tug came out of the closet and said in an impatient mood "What is it now, Phanty?!"

"It's Scrappy, he seems depressed about something." Explained Phantasma.

Tug thought about what could be wrong. He answered "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we told him about Lamesville."

They both went out to see if they could find Scrappy anywhere. They found him passing nervously about the town he never heard of until now.

Tug tried to talk to him by saying "Hey, uh... Scrappy? Uh... Phanty told me about the way you've been acting lately, and we think that maybe we should help you get your mind off of it."

Scrappy looked at them, sighed and said "I guess your right. Maybe I should just get my mind off of Lamesville and set it on where I live."

Phantasma knew that Scrappy was going to be fine now. "Well, what are we waiting for? let's get outside for some fresh air!" And just like that, they started the day off good this time.

**That was the end of part 1 of Episode 1. Tune in next time to see what Scrappy and friends will do if Lamesville send in a monster to destroy Coolsville. (R&R)**


	3. C vs L Ep1 What's Lamesville? Pt2

Coolsville vs. Lamesville Ep. 1 What's Lamesville? Pt. 2

Scrappy had a good time with his friends. They did things like fishing, I spy, tik-tak-toe, and what ever you think is fun. But later that night, Scrappy was still thinking about the nightmare, and if what his friends said about Lamesville is true, then it is best that he should do what he dose best, to make sure that no one suspicious ever intruders his home.

While everybody was asleep, Scrappy was still up as he took his paint gun out, put it on his right shoulder and started marching around the ghoul school. Then as he came across a door way, Matches went by at the same direction Scrappy was. They didn't noticed each other until they thought they saw a stranger, so they went and faced each other with fighting stance, but eased off when they saw each other. "Oh hey, Matches. I bet your wondering why I'm still up, huh?" Said Scrappy as Matches pondered about this and nodded his head yes. "Well, see, ever since I heard about Lamesville for the first time, I decided to make sure those nasty guys don't ever come here. Would you like to help me on this?"

Matches nodded his head yes, how could he resist making sure that he catches any intruders with one big fire blast. "Great! Thanks Matches, now you look around here in Grimwood's, and I'll check around Calaway's." Said Scrappy as they both shock hands. They both went separate ways and started patrolling until Scrappy thought of something. "Hey, wait just a second Matches!" He got Matches attention as they both ran up to each other. "You didn't happen to see any clues of Lamesville being here, did you?" Matches nodded his head no. "Neither did I."

Then they heard a thunder sound that came form out side. Outside was pouring rain outside. Scrappy said in confusion "That's weird, the weather man said that there's no possible chance of showers tonight. Oh well, I guess I can forget about checking around Calaway." So both Scrappy and Matches patrolled the night, hour, after hour, after hour, until they both went fast asleep, and Scrappy started to have a different nightmare about Lamesville.

Scrappy hears Miss Grimwood's voice say "Despite it's popularity, we also have a town rival known as Lamesville!"

Then Calaway's voice. "The citizens of Lamesville would often invade our town grounds secretly to invade our town grounds and make a mess of things!"

Then Tug's voice. "They also look almost like us, but with evil personalities!"

Then Tanis's voice. "Their nothing but impostors and bullies!"

Then right in front of him appeared five pumpkins.

Pumpkins: _**Their bad, their mean, their cruel, their rude, their up, their down, their left, their right, their far, their near, their gone, their here, their quick, their slick, their everywhere! Beware... beware... beware, beware, beware!**_

Scrappy ran from the pumpkins when he bumped into a shadow creature with a trunk. It lifted Scrappy and swatted him off as it changes shape.

Pun kins: _**A citizen of Lamesville is very nasty! A person form that place is very sly, sly, sly, sly!**_

Then it turned dark as a pair of evil eyes looked left and right. Then two shadow creatures appeared as they marched in with an army of them.

Pumpkins: _**They come as spys, but if they start an invasion, before your eyes you'll see them multiply, ply, ply, ply!**_

Then a big fat shadow appeared holding a snow globe of Coolsville. It tossed the snow glove like a base ball as it changes into a Small shadow, a tall shadow, then disappeared.

Pumpkins: **_Their extra evil, so you better beware, because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size! I if you hate them so, you'll find that they love it, because your hate is what keeps them satisfied!_**

Scrappy look around with a nervous look on his face and didn't even noticed a shadow balloon until he turned and the shadow bust. Then two shadows that look almost like Phantasma and Grunt appeared dancing around.

Pumpkins: _**Their big, their scary, their greedy, their bullies, their thieves, their demons, their a terrible sight! They plot some evil plans! They come in black and gray! Beware... beware... beware, beware, beware!**_

Scrappy then saw more shadows that looked almost like some of his friends marched in a band. One that looked like Tug was playing a trombone as it marched like a Nazi solider. Another shadow that looked like Matches waved a flag that had an L on it, as a shadow that looked like Tanis took the flag. The small dragon shadow growled and mumbled that it's flag was taken. A row of tiny shadows marched along as a big one accidental stepped on one of them. Scrappy was now scared and confused, as a shadow of a giant bee took his colour and flew away. Scrappy chased after it as three shadows of jack-in-a-boxes popped out scaring Scrappy half to death.

The bee shadow then flew right into a mud hole where two shadows danced and other shadows played some instruments. Then the shadow that looked like Grunt sneaked right behind Scrappy, it aimed and fired a cord at him making him fly into a canon. A shadow that looked like Miguel lit the fuse and ran for cover as the canon exploded.

Scrappy found his colour and put it back on as a platform lifted him up way into a dark cloudy sky. The same shadow figures and other shadows that looked like Winnie, Cybella, Elsa, Jamaal, Baxter, and Scrappy were standing on other platforms.

Pumpkins: **_Their extra evil, so you better beware, because they come in every shape and size, size, size, size! If you hate them so, you'll find that they love it, because your hate is what keeps them satisfied!_**

Scrappy then saw a shadow that looked very familiar. The shadow had four arms and nasty looking hair. Scrappy thought that this could be the end of him, then the platform turned into a parachute.

Pumpkins: **_Their bad, their mean, their cruel, their rued, their up, their down, their left, their right, their far, their near, their gone, their here, their quick and slick their everywhere! Beware... beware... beware... beware... beware!!_**

A lightning struck which woke up Scrappy. He looked around to find that Grimwood's school was starting to flood. The water only came up to Scrappy's ankles. Scrappy found Matches and said "Matches, I think we ought to call the Mario Bros. cause either the rain is coming inside, or Miss Grimwood has a real plumbing problem."

As a matter in fact, it rained all over Coolsville through last night and it continued in the morning. It was rather odd that there was rain when the weatherman said that there will be no chance of showers tomorrow, but hey, people who predict the weather can be wrong, but still.

In Phantasma's room she woke up to find her room half flooded. She was confused on why it was raining when it wasn't suppose to. So she went to get Tug again who just woke up from turning over and falling off his bed to find the room half flooded.

"What the heck?!" Said Tug as he went for the door. Then Phantasma came through the door, scaring Tug again. "Whoa!!" And of course he crashed into the closet the third time. He got up out of the closet with a bucket over his head as he said in an angry voice. "What could possibly be the reason why you scared me the third time?!"

Phantasma explained "It's raining like crazy out side!"

"What?! But the weather man said that there wont even be a chance of drizzle!" Said Tug as he took the bucket off of his head. But he figured if that's the case, then they'll have to get everybody up and get them to get on something to row to any land. "Is that everybody?" Tug asked as everybody got on a inflated raft.

"Yeah, I think that's everybody!" Said Winnie. But are they sure that there's no time for a head count, because I think there wrong.

In Tanis's room, the water rise, raising many Egyptian treasures, including Tanis's coffin. Tanis woke up to find that water was coming in. She was so scared that she rowed her coffin to a desk to find a blank piece of paper and a pen to write down "Help, anybody! Tanis." She placed it in a bottle and throw it out in the water in hope that someone will see it and read it. The water came in more and drifted poor Tanis out of the school with nothing to stay in except her coffin.

Meanwhile, Scrappy and Matches were on the roof top, not noticing Tanis drifting in her coffin, as they tried to see if everybody was aware of what was happening. "We got to make sure that every body knows about this, Matches! Come on!" They looked out at the view of the water, but then they both slipped off the roof. Luckily, there was a pot for them to land in.

And so on the rain kept falling as it flooded nearly all of Coolsville, except for the Beaureguard manor,where the Boo brothers live, so that's where everybody was heading. As they reached the house, Baxter noticed a letter in a bottle. "Hey, look!" He said picking up the bottle. "Some sort of message."

Tug took the message and read it. "It says "Help anybody! Tanis?!"

Mr. Mummy took the message in shook as he said "What?! My little Tanis is out there floating some where?!" He started to worry that she might drown and he's not there to prevent that. "Oh, my poor princess! My pride and joy!"

Tug calmed him down and said "No worries, Mr. M. We'll find Tanis as soon as possible. Okay, guys! Let's get the copter ready to go!"

The cadets looked at each other when they heard him say that. "Uh... we might have left it back at the base and it's probably at the depth about now." Grunt said nervously.

"What about the jet pack?" Tug asked.

"We didn't bring that too. We didn't know that we could need any fling things to look for some one that is still out there!!" Said Miguel.

Tug slapped his own head in annoyance. "Oh boy! Okay, who ever can fly and is in condition to fly has to go and find Tanis." He said. he looked around to see that the Boo brothers were too chicken to go, Cybella has a broken arm, Phantasma was sick and so was her father, even though there ghosts. Count Dracula was the only one that is in condition to fly, so he was the one that went out to look for Tanis. He changed to his bat form and flew away.

Back with Scrappy and Matches, they were too small to see where they were going. All they could see was the sky as Tanis, next to them was still afloat in her coffin. Count Dracula found Tanis and said "Tanis, thank goodness I found you!"

Tanis said in a relief and nervous voice "Uh... Mr. Dracula, if your not too busy, could you help me get to land that is close by, because I'm getting scared!"

"Now Tanis, remember what your mother and father once said to you if you ever get into situations like this?" Asked Dracula. "Be brave, little Tanis!"

Then Tanis saw a waterfall and asked in panic "Uh... Mr. Dracula? Is the world flat?"

Dracula answered in confusion "Why Tanis, that is silly, the world is round. Why you...?" He saw the waterfall that they were heading for. "Oh my goodness!! Hang on!!" Tanis's coffin had gone down the waterfall, but Count Dracula caught her just in time, but she was so heavy for his bat form that he dropped her in the pot that Scrappy and Matches were in. Scrappy and Matches were forced out of the pot and landed in Tanis's coffin. Dracula was surprised to see them, he flew to them and asked "Where on earth have you two been, and where did Tanis go?"

Back with everybody else, Velma saw Scrappy, Matches and Count Dracula heading this way and said "Look, there's Scrappy!"

Scooby went over to see if Velma was right. Scrappy saw his uncle coming and said "Oh, hey Uncle Scooby!"

Shaggy picked him and Matches up from the coffin and said "Like, thank goodness you two are okay. Have you seen Tanis."

Tanis popped her head out form the pot and said "Here I am!"

Mr. Mummy came over to Tanis. He picked her up, hugged her and said "Oh, my little princess! I was so worried!" He looked at Scrappy, Matches, and Count Dracula and thanked them.

But then they felt a rumble form the ground. "Oh, that's just great!" Said Miguel. "Now we have an earthquake!!" Then they saw the water starting to form into a monster with a head of a tyrannosaurus and a body of a squid as it roared.

Everybody stood there with shocked faces as the monster roamed around the city destroying everything in it's path.

Scrappy with the shocked look still on his face asked "What the heck is that thing?!"

Colonel Callaway asked "Did we forget to mention that Lamesville would also send in giant monsters to destroy our town?" Scrappy knew that now was not the time to answer, it was time to think of a strategy.

Scrappy thought of something very cleaver and said "I got an idea of how we can beat this thing! But I'll need all the help I can get!"

Later, Velma took out some blueprints that they came up with that would beat the monster terrorizing there town. "We are going to lure the monster into a trap!" She said pointing at the blueprints with a stick. "Freddy, Daphne, Wolfe man, Tug and Winnie are going to lure the monster to where were going to electrocute it!"

Frankenstein and Elsa were confused on how there going to get electricity from nowhere. Then they noticed everybody looking at them as Frankenstein said in a whiny tone "Oh... no... no, no, no! Please tell me that you lost your minds!"

**That's all for part two of episode one. don't worry! I'll get the third part sooner than you think! So until then, (R&R)**


	4. C vs L Ep1 What's Lamesville? Pr3

Coolsville vs. Lamesville Ep.1 Pt.3

"You've lost your minds!" Said Frankenstein who was tied on top of a lightning rod with His daughter Elsa.

Freddy, Daphne, Wolf man, Tug, and Winnie went on a motor boat and went out to get the monster to come after them. "I hope this plan of yours works, Scrappy." Said Velma. Scrappy was hoping the same thing.

When the louring team got to the monster, Fred said "Hey, Water balloon, over here!" The monster didn't respond.

Wolf man gave it a try by lifting up a sign that says "Water sucks." The monster read the sign, but it kept on destroying the city.

Daphne got up and said "Step aside, boys, let a lady handle this!" She whistled to the monster to get some attention, then she did a pose to interest the monster, and it worked, just a little bit.

So Tug and Winnie did something adults could never think about. "Uh... Your ugly... uh... just like... what is he ugly as, Winnie?"

Winnie thought about it and said "Uh... Just like his mom?" When the monster heard that, he gave them an angry look and started charging after them. Back with the others, Velma asked Shaggy if he sees the monster coming.

Shaggy, who is sitting back on a very tall chair answered "No, nothing yet. Oh, wait, here it comes!" Velma then told Frankenstein and Elsa that it's time to gather some electricity form the clouds, but they refuse to do so. So Grunt decided to make the rod swirl around to make them do it.

Elsa, feeling a little dizzy, said "Hey, no fair!"

Velma asked Shaggy if their still coming. Shaggy answered in a worried voice "Like, I think somethings wrong! Fred and the others seem to be stuck!" In fact, he was right, they were stuck to a tree branch. They tried to get out, but it was no use.

The monster caught up with them as they made nervous smiles. Tug said "Uh... did we say your mom was ugly? We meant your first date! D'oh!"

The monster made a shocked look and was now really mad. Winnie said in anger "Why did you say that?!"

"It slipped out!" Said Tug.

"Kids, less family arguemeant, more panicking for our lives!" Said Wolf man as the monster came closer to them.

Scrappy saw that if no one did something, they are toast, so he decided to go out there and save them. "Scrappy, no!" Cried out Scooby as Scrappy went on another boat to get to his friends that need help.

The monster was getting closer, and things were looking bleak for them. Wolf man told Tug and Winnie that he was happy to have them as his kids, and they told him that their glad that he's their dad.

Fred came to Daphne and said "Daph, I just want you to know... that... I... love... Scrappy?" Daphne admitted that she loves Scrappy too. "No, I mean Scrappy is coming this way!"

Everybody looked to see Scrappy coming to the rescue. Scrappy used a saw to cut the tree, but it brook. He used a chain saw, but it brook too. Then he used a big pair of scissors, but it also brook. He placed explosion stuff on the tree, making everybody panic even more.

"What, are you insane?! This could kill us!" Tug cried out. Too late, Scrappy pushed the detonator and the big explosion caused a chain reaction. Fred, Daphne, Wolf man, Tug, and Winnie flew right into the monsters eye, making it scream like a wuss. The monster took them out of his eye making Tug and Winnie fly into Grunt, Wolf man crash into a window on the mansion, Daphne and Fred crashing into the tall chair where Shaggy was still sitting on. The chair started to fall face first as Shaggy made a mad and board look saying "Timber!"

The boat came right at the Boo Brothers and landed on a log the were sitting on, making it flung them in the air right into Frankenstein and Elsa, who were still tied to the rod. The rod was lose enough to be carried along in the air as they collided into Scrappy, who was also forced in the air by the explosion.

The lightning rod touched the water and electrocuted the monster. The monster disappeared into the water as the water itself started to get drained out. Scrappy, Frankenstein, Elsa, and The Boo Brothers were all burned black form the electrocution they received, Tug, Winnie, and Grunt were all tangled up, Wolf man got up and hit his head to get the water out of his ear, and Fred and Daphne got up and said to Scrappy "Next time, keep your plans to yourself!" But they were glad that the plan worked, and the monster was gone.

Scrappy now knew that even though they don't know when Lamesville will strike or what kind of stuff they would use, but Scrappy knew that everybody will do whatever it takes to defend their city. Little did they know was that they were being watched.

In a dark meeting room, a hologram version of Scrappy and friends cleaning up the mess that the monster made, and some shadow figures were around the hologram.

One of them said "That little mutt took down that monster with one little chain reaction! Who'd of thought it!"

Another shadow said "Hmm... This little mongrel is more of a threat to us then he appears!"

"Yes, and if we let him be, he would have beaten us sooner then we think!" Said another.

"Why don't we convince him to join us?" Said another shadow as it laughed. "That would make things more interesting!"

"And the mutt's friends are a couple of cadets and ghouls!" Said yet another. "And if I must say, they all idiots by the looks of them!"

"Your no prize yourself!" Jocked another shadow making the previous one mad.

Then someone boomed out "Enough!" The shadows gave their leader their attention. "This little puppy is only one of the other fools who ruined my last plans, will they defeat us, or will we be the ones victorious? either way, I will have my revenge!" (You can guess where this is and who the leader is, can you?)

The next morning at Calloway military school, Tug got up with a flash light and said "I'm ready for you this time, you crazy ghost! I'm not falling for it this time!" He approached the door slowly, leaned up against the wall, opened the door and...

"Hey, Tug!" Said Grunt as Tug shined the flash light at Grunt. "Ah... I'm blind!" Grunt covered his eyes and fell down the stairs.

Tug noticed that it wasn't Phantasma he expected in front of the door. "Oops!"

At the bottom of the stairs, Grunt said "Ow, how did I not see that coming?"

**Next Episode is when Scrappy meets his anti self, who plots to steal the Scooby Snack recipe. (R&R)**


	5. C vs L Ep2 Scruffy Boo

Coolsville vs. Lamesville Ep.2 Scruffy Boo

It was a nice day at Coolsville, even at Calloway Military school and Grimwood Ghoul school. Scrappy was at the kitchen busy looking for his breakfast. Winnie noticed Scrappy making a mess and said "Uh... Scrappy, I know that you think that Miss Grimwood needs some storage space in the kitchen, but this is undignified!"

"Sorry, I was just looking for the Scooby Snacks." Said Scrappy "I know that it's around here somewhere! Oh wait! I remember, I put it under Matche's bed!" He lifts Matche's bed as Matches woke up a little.

Winnie said in annoyance "Why would you hide it anyway?!"

Scrappy explained "Well, you see like most great tasting food, the Scooby Snacks have a secret recipe that no one except the creator and it's family can look upon it! Cool, huh?"

Winnie rolled her eyes and said "Whatever..." She started to walk out when the Scooby Snack box jump off of Scrappy's hand and started moving around the kitchen. "Alright Scrappy, very funny! Now stop doing that!"

"I'm not doing this, I sware!" Said Scrappy as the box went out of the kitchen and right for the front door. "Guys, I think Phanty's at it again!"

The box was about to exit the school when Scooby blocked it's way saying "Hold it right there!"

Shaggy picked up the box looked at the spot with a magnifying glass and said "This isn't Phanty, this is Scruffy Boo stealing the recipe!"

Scruffy Boo was so tiny that you couldn't even see him sometimes. He also has raiser sharp teeth and fur that looks like Scooby's and Scrappy's only it's messy and darker looking. He wore a black collar with a spiky license that has an S and a B on it.

Scruffy gave Scooby a angry look and said "Hear me, Doo! When I discover your secret recipe for the Scooby Snacks I'll run you out of business! My uncle went to college!" Shaggy picked him up with one little pinch. "Hey, let me go! Let me go!"

"Oh I'll let you go squirt, on a flying saucer!" Said Shaggy as he picked up a plate and placed Scruffy on it. "Back to Lamesville with you!"

As Shaggy threw the plate, Scruffy cried out "You haven't seen the last of me!!!" as he crashes into his uncle's factory that makes Stuffy Snacks.

"Scruffy Boo?" Asked Scrappy in confusion.

"That's right, Scrappy! A former antie version of you!" Said Shaggy. "He and his uncle Stuffy Boo have been trying to steal the secret recipe of the Scooby Snacks for about 30 years. But you haven't got it yet, have ya, you ant?!" He starts laughing as Scooby and Scrappy joined in.

Later that night, Scrappy was having a nice and safe walk on the streets back to the schools when he heard some one say "Psst! Hey you, yes you!" Scrappy looked around, but no one seemed to be there. "Come a little closer!" Scrappy did so by taking two steps forward. "Closer..." Scrappy did some more steps. "Not that close... Aaahhh!!!" Scrappy felt like he step on something, or better yet someone. When he looked at the bottom of his foot, he saw that it was Scruffy. "You blasted idiot! I mean, hey how's it going?"

Scrappy picked Scruffy off of his foot and said "Scruffy Boo?! What do you want?"

"I just want to say hi to a new friend." Said Scruffy. "You can say were friends, right?"

Scrappy knew that since Scruffy was from Lamesville, there is no way that they could be friends, so he said "Uh... no, I don't think so."

Scruffy made a nervous smile and said "How about uh... acquaintances?"

"Uh... no." Said Scrappy.

Scruffy thought about it for a moment and said "Well, were invertebrates, aren't we?"

Scrappy shrugged his shoulders and said "Um... I guess so."

"Well, then as of thanks for meeting for the first time, I would like to give you this!" Said Scruffy as he pulled out a shiny golden collar.

"Whoa! A golden collar, and it's even gotten my name written on it!" Said Scrappy in amazement.

"It's a gift! Friends give each others gifts. And tomorrow is my birthday!" Said Scruffy as he put on a party hat on. "And do you know what I would like to have on my birthday more than anything else this year?"

Scrappy thought about it for a moment and said "Uh... booster seat?"

"Booster seat?! Hot dog!" Said Scruffy in an excited voice, until he realized what he was saying. "I mean, no! You see, what I want on my birthday from you Scrappy, my friend, are those bite size... yummy... iresettable... delicious... Scooby Snacks!!!"

Scrappy gasped in shock, threw Scruffy down and said "You just want to be friends with me just so that you can force me into joining Lamesville, and steal the secret recipe! And I bet it's not even your birthday tomorrow!"

"Gee... and I thought you were stupid!" Said Scruffy in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll never betray my family and friends!" Said Scrappy as he walked away. "Or give you the secret recipe....! Even if we are friends, it'll never happen! Never, never, never, never, never, never!!!"

When Scrappy was out of sight, Scruffy made an evil smile and said "Oh I'll get the secret recipe, and your going to hand deliver it to me personally, you weak minded fool!!!" Pulls out a record player, played an evil jingle and laughed evilly.

Later back at Grimwood's school, Scrappy said good night to everyone, went to bed, and went fast asleep. Little did he know, that Scruffy was hiding pretty good. Scruffy looked at the sleeping good version of himself and said "Scrappy Doo, you will soon do my biding!" Pulls the same record player and started laughing until he realized that it was playing a toddler education song, so he flipped it to make it play the evil jingle.

Scruffy went inside Scrappy's ear to get to his brain. "It should be around here somewhere, even in a dim witted puppy!" Said Scruffy as he checked an x-ray photo of Scrappy's whole body. "But where? Where?!" He looked down to see that he was standing on the brain. "This could be the beginning of the very end!" Scrappy turned as his brain started to roll and Scruffy fell off it. "Stupid brain! Come back here, you swine!!!" He ran after it, when Scrappy turned again to make the brain roll on Scruffy.

Scrappy turned once more as his brain stood still this time. Scruffy said in frustration "That's it, brain! Your going down!" He pulled out a tape roll and tapped the brain down. "Yes, yes that's grand! And now, for the plans!" He looked at the blue prints that shows a controller and an arrow pointing at the brain, which is so simple to do. Scruffy placed the control on the brain and said "Time to rise and shine, Loser Doo!"

Scruffy pressed the button to make Scrappy wake up. "Morning already?" Said Scrappy as Scruffy moved the joysticks. Scrappy started to fell his legs moving by themselves. "I... I fell a little funny today." Scrappy started walking right down the hallway, when Phantasma, who came out of the bathroom saw Scrappy walking.

"Uh... Scrappy?" Said Phantasma. "Are you sleep walking?"

Scrappy said "No, I think it's morning." Phantasma checked the grandfather clock to see that it was two o'clock in the morning. Phantasma made a confused look as Scrappy went down stairs to the kitchen. "Time for a well balance breakfast!" Said Scrappy as he crashed threw the wall and the fridge with food balancing on his head. "This isn't what I had in mined!" Then he went to where his collar was placed. "Time to put my collar on!" But when his hand touched the table, all it did was scratched the table. "Guess I'm not wearing my collar today." Then he broke down a wall to get out of the school. "Guess I'm not using the door either. See you guys later, I guess..."

Phantasma looked out side the window and cried out "Scrappy, I think somethings wrong with you!"

Scrappy was thinking the same thing. "Your right, Phanty! there is something wrong with me!!!" Said Scrappy in panic as he was heading straight for the Calloway Military school. "Calloway! Colonel Calloway!!!"

Colonel Calloway woke up and said "Doo, will you please keep it down!!!"

He went back to sleep as Scrappy crashed threw the wall. "Help!!!!!"

Calloway woke up and saw Scrappy walk right past him. "Doo?! What are you doing?! Do you hear me?!" Scrappy broke down yet another wall. "Doo, have you gone mad?!"

Scrappy stopped slowly tuned around and Scruffy said threw him "Shut your mouth you dull, idiot of a colonel!"

"What did you just said?!" Said the colonel in a shocked and soft voice.

"Your such a loser at everything, that no one would ever promote you to general!" Said Scruffy.

Scrappy got back control and said "Something must be messing with my brain!" He looked inside his skull to see Scruffy inside. "'Gaspe' Scruffy! What kind of friend are you?!"

"Nonsense!" Said Scruffy. "You wouldn't like me anyway!"

"Get out of my head!" Said Scrappy in fear. "Leave my brain alone!"

"Never! Never!!!" Said Scruffy as he made Scrappy continue to walk. Calloway fainted in bed by the fact that it looked like Scrappy was talking to himself.

Scrappy walked out of the building with Grunt sleeping on his head. Scruffy made Scrappy throw Grunt off of his head as he heads for the Scrooby Snack factory. Scruffy laughed and said "How about a little take out?!"

Scrappy tried to resist, but it was no use. Scrappy smashed into the factory and came out with a box of Scooby Snacks. "I thought I made it clear! You'll never get the Scooby Snacks form me!"

"Your going to hand delver it to me personally, and your going to like it!" Said Scruffy as they approach a factory near a detour sing that says 'Unwelcome to Lamesville! All tourists will be stepped on!' "Now, for a little glimpse at what's in store for your future!"

Scrappy's eyes widened in horror as he said "No, no, no!!!!" When he went inside, the entire place was empty. "There's no one here." Said Scrappy in a normal voice.

"Don't remind me!" Said Scruffy in annoyance. "Brace yourself, Doo! This is my lab!" Scrappy walked through the door and saw a screen play of a labrador dog. Then he walked into a lab. "And this is my laboratory! And did I ever show you my record player?" He once again pulled his record player out and played it as he laughed. "Come on in and I'll show you my latest work!"

Scrappy cried out "No, that's about enough of what I'm going to see on the territory oh my enemies!" Scrappy bit down on the door to hold back.

"No, no, no, we can't have you resist anymore!" Said Scruffy as he pushed the joysticks all the way forward to make Scrappy let go of the door and flying right to a glass machine. "There! You see how well thing's go when you help friends in need? This machine you see in front of you is the scanner! It scans anything you drop in it!"

A robotic arm dropped a leaf in to the glass machine as a shine of electric light made the leaf disappear. The computer analyzed it and said "Leaf, forty percent moist, ten percent dry." The leaf then appeared in the screen.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Said Scruffy. "Now let's reveal that secret recipe!" Scruffy made Scrappy let go of the box one finger at a time. "This little piggy brought a box of Scooby Snacks here, this little piggy will help me drop it in!" Before Scruffy made Scrappy let go of the box completely, he asked him if he has anything to say.

Scrappy saw that he was going to lose to Scruffy and said "I just want to say I let Shaggy and Uncle Scooby down! I let my friends down! I let all of Coolsville down, but worst of all I let you down, you box of sweet Scooby Snacks." The word sweet got Scruffy all thinking on having some a little. "I'll never forget your deliciously backed goodness..."

Scruffy started to droll a little and said "Deliciously backed?"

"I'll never forget your great design of looking tasty, in the color of brown, orange, and red, sometimes mixed with two, all in one box, being every dogs' tasty treat!" As Scrappy finished, Scruffy jumped out of Scrappy from out of the nose and went for the snacks, but he bounced of the box and fell into the machine.

"Oh boy..." Said Scruffy as he was zapped out of sight. The computer analyzed him and said "Scruffy Boo, one percent evil, ninety-nine percent hot gas." Scruffy appeared in the screen. He looked around and said "Well this stinks!"

Scrappy saw that he won his free will back. "Well, I guess it's time I take this back to the factory!" He said as he left.

Scruffy cried out "Doo, get back here! Don't you dare leave me like this! Give me back that box of Scooby Snacks! Noooooo!!!!!! I'll throw in a golden dog house!"

**Well, that was Scrappy's first encounter of one of Lamesville's baddest citizens. Next episode will be where Tug is concerned of Winnie doing these things she calls fun. (R&R)**


End file.
